Night Visions Card Captor Bakura
by WARRIORS
Summary: Night Visions with the YuGiOh! Cast. This time Yami Bakura gets turned into a Card Captor. Lik Ishtar is a captor too Chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And even trying to buy the rights with my sister's, cousin's and my own education account, I would only be able to affor buying Téa. See? There are worst things that not owning Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
CMG: Hello there! This is my newest invention! Night Visions with the Yu-Gi- Oh! Cast. In this first Night Visions episode we will torture Yami Bakura a bit, so check it out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's a background style-like the Darkness Field Yami Bakura used against Yugi, you know the open mouths with eyes inside thing? Ok back to this. Yami Yugi comes out wearing black tight pants and a black tight shirt, looking pretty much like the Night Visions creepy guy.  
  
Yami Yugi: Yami Bakura used to be a normal pervert yami. He had a normal life with his normal hikari. He did the normal things a normal yami would do in a normal day. But Yami Bakura is about to face the worst of the punishment for any human being. Will he learn the lesson? *makes a serious face*  
  
CARD CAPTOR BAKURA  
  
Yami Bakura: *looking around the house, desperate* Holy Shit! Where the hell did Ryou left those freaking magazines?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ryou: Bakura, the hell with you, gimme those dirty magazines, you perv. Get back here so I can teach you how to read. *muttering* Freaking analphabet.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ha! *smiles* Here they are. Hiding them in the freezer, how disgusting! *sits on the nearest chair and starts looking at the porn magazine* Mmm, I don't like this girl... *changing pages* no... no...no...no...ew! NO!... ah, this one is much better!  
  
The "girl'' has long, silver hair and almond eyes and is wearing a three leave on "her'' 'private part', looking pretty much like... er.. Ryou!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, I like this one, what's her name? *tries to read* The... N-n-nar-r-o-w-w, The Narrow!  
  
In the moment he says the name of the girl, a strong wind blows inside the house and the magazine falls to the ground. Suddenly, the magazine starts lifting and from underneath comes Yugi, dressed in yellow, with a long fluffy tail and wide, yellow ears. Bakura gets scared.  
  
Yugi: *creepy voice* Who has awoken me??  
  
Yami Bakura: Fuck Yugi! You scared the shit out of me!  
  
Yugi: I'm not Yugi. I'm the keeper of the Blow Cards, created by Blow Mee, the magician. But seems you dork opened the Blow Book.  
  
Yami Bakura: Nuh-uh, I was just watchin' this naked girl. *shows the picture to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: That's no girl, that tseems like Bakura to me.  
  
Yami Bakura: O_o, yeah! What on Ra's name is Ryou doing in a dirty magazine!?  
  
Yugi: Dunno, what on Ra's name are you doing looking at dirty magazine...  
  
Yami Bakura: *innocent face* Dunno...  
  
Yugi: *_* Anyhow, you released the power inside the cards and now you have to capture them and put them back in the book before the Blow Cards cause pervertion and caos and lead to the world destruction!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O- -Ok.  
  
Yugi: *walking towards him* Here, take this. *hands him a pink key chain with little wings on the sides*  
  
Yami Bakura: o_o  
  
Yugi: Asshole! This is a Sealing Wand, with this you will capture all the Blow Cards that you fucking dispersed around the world! Pretends to be a small key, but it's not...  
  
Yami Bakura: 0_0  
  
Yugi: Butthead! When you feel the presence of a Blow Card, you say this: *prepares voice*  
  
Key of the Blow  
  
Power of glow Power of low Surrender the wand The force ignite Release!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O_O  
  
Yugi: Bastard! You released the cards inside, now you have to seal them!  
  
Yami Bakura: No, little, yellow fetish, I didn't released the cards, I released LOOKING at one of the cards. *evil grin*  
  
Yugi: That just does it Bakura, I'm calling Child Services and they'll take Ryou away from your nasty hands...  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay, okay, give me the rod, I'll capture your fucking cards...  
  
Suddenly, a silvery-haired, pale "girl'' runs by, having an orgasm and screaming.  
  
Yugi: That´s a Blow card! Capture it! Capture it!  
  
Yami Bakura: *trembling* I´m coming, I´m coming... *is running towards the card and suddenly stops and looks at Yugi who is staring at him creepily* I didn't mean that kind of coming, you ass!  
  
Yugi: Realease the Sealing Wand!!  
  
Yami Bakura: What was it... hum... Power of glow... give me a blow... shake it slow... release!  
  
The key does nothing.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fucking key, open up dammit! *the key transforms* good now... *runs towards the screaming bitch* Blow Card go back to your fucking page on the book!!!  
  
The "girl'' screams some more and then is swallowed into a card, the card flyes to Bakura's hands. Yugi walks towards Bakura.  
  
Yugi: Great job, Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: *staring at the card, which has Ryou in a nutty position and with the mouth open* Wow! The first Blow card I capture! This one is called... Th-he L-l-ou-u-d, The Loud!  
  
Yugi: *pats Bakura, crying proudly* I'm proud Bakura! *sniff, sniff* Now you are officially Card Captor Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Good, now get your ass out of my house, cause I'm going to watch T.V and drink a beer. *shakes lil Yugi off*  
  
Yugi: No you won't! There are like hundreds of Blow Cards to seal! And it was you perv who released them so get your ass working.  
  
Téa suddenly comes running by.  
  
Téa: Oh! Yami Bakura! Yami Bakura! My friend! I've heard you've became a Card Captor! I'm so honored to be your friend!  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay Téa, first of all, I'm not your fucking friend, I don't want to be your friend and may Ra be mercy enough to kill me if I actually become your friend. Second, who the hell told you that shit anout the card- whatever? Was it this little brat? *points at Yugi* Cause if it was him I promiss I´ll kill you both.  
  
Yugi: Hey! I've been here all along, with you dork, don't ya remember?  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@  
  
Téa: *smiling and twirling Yugi's fluffy tail* Nope, *hopping* I saw it on the news!  
  
Yami Bakura: The news? *_*  
  
Téa: yeah! I have cameras in everyone of my friends' houses. I like to keep in touch with them. Yours is right there. *points at an artificial plant*  
  
Yami Bakura: You are sick! Even more sick than Yami Malik and me together! You are the sickest! Téa: Thanks friend! Anyhow, I brought you this, just for you to look pretty while card capturing. *hands him a pink outfit, lots of ribbons and pink strings*  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Yami Bakura: Could this be any worse?  
  
Téa: *draws a camera out* By the way, I'm your newest, lesbian, obsessed with you, best friend... *smiling*  
  
Yami Bakura: *mutters* No Ra, have I been so mean?  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh.  
  
Yami Yugi: *very serious and misterious* Can Yami Bakura handle the Car Captor profession? Will he be able to seal all the Blow cards? Will he be wearing the odd outfit? Is he really an analphabet? Stay here, confront your fears. On the next episode Card Captor Bakura will meet his Nemesis, Card Captor Lik Ishtar. *looking gay*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the radio-cabin-alike-place.  
  
CMG: Well that was the first part of the first night Visions episode. On the next one we will torture Yami Bakura a bit more and Malik too.  
  
Yami Bakura: You are really some crazy bitch! Téa as Madison (aka Tomoyo), the little girl with the camera? I mean I can stand being a Card Captor, I can stand dressing weird outfits, but Téa! WHY!!!  
  
Yugi: Is the law of nature. I'm some fluff weird flying thingy.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yah, but Téa?!  
  
CMG: Just drop dead, Bakura, you are not getting out of this one.  
  
Yami Bakura: Just one question, why me? Why not the pharaoh?  
  
Yami: *feet over the table, wearing sunglasses* That couldn't happen, I'm just too sexy for a simple Card Captor.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why not Ishtar? Malik: CMG is a Malik lover, she wouldn't do such a nasty thing to me.  
  
CMG: Oh, I will, just that your name rhymed with Sakura. Thats it.  
  
Ryou: Will I be in this story?  
  
CMG: Sure honey, no suffering this time.  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
Malik: Why the pharaoh gets to be the host?  
  
Téa: *outside the cabin, glancing through the glass door* Hey guys... this door is locked again! I'm left out by accident again!  
  
Yami: *standing up* Well, I'm the pharaoh, I'm just too sexy, perfect host. *pulls down the roller blind of the glass were Téa is pleading* *mutters* Too sexy...  
  
Yami Malik: Can I get the honours again?  
  
CMG: Sure, go ahead.  
  
Yami Malik: *lights go out* *spooky voice* Read and Review or I.... I.... I'll kill ya... Mwuahahahahahaha...  
  
Yami Bakura: *turns light on* What the fuck?!  
  
Malik: Yeah! What the fuck Yami Malik! Get outta here! *all throw tomatoes at him except the pharaoh*  
  
Yami: *muttering and smiling* Too sexy... hehe.. too sexy... 


	2. The new and sexy card captor

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Damn it! *falls to the floor, crying*  
  
Ryou: Ya okay?  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't get close, she may have the rabies.  
  
Yami: That´s for dogs, Bakura. -__- *lifts CMG off the ground*  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut it, pharaoh!  
  
CMG: Thanks Yami! *hugs him*  
  
Yami: Anytime, *wispers to Yami Bakura* I said for dogs not for bitches.  
  
CMG: -_- I'm joining Malik's Anti-Pharaoh Committee.  
  
Malik: ^_^ Take that, pharaoh! One fan less on your list!  
  
Yami: Like I care! *pouts*  
  
CMG & Malik: Oh! You will, you ass! *start beating the pharaoh*  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah! Take that, pharaoh! *kicks the pharaoh*  
  
Ryou: Er... Well... Here´s the second chappie of Night Visions - Card Captor Bakura. Check it out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's the background style-like Yami Bakura's Darkness Field. The open mouths with eyes inside and all the creepy fog. Yami Yugi comes out wearing the same black tight pants and a black tight shirt, and a black eye too... and is rubbing an ice bag against his thigh, surely Bakura's fault.  
  
Yami Yugi: Ouch... Those bastards, how dare them treat the pharaoh like dirt!  
  
Malik: *from the radio-cabin-alike-place* Hit it, pharaoh! We don't have time for your weepings!  
  
Yami Yugi: That egipcian bitch! But the three of them will pay, damn it.... *pulls himself together, stares at the readers* Yami Bakura used to be a normal pervert yami. He had a normal life with his normal hikari. He did the normal things a normal yami...  
  
CMG: You said that already, pharaoh! Maybe you're right Bakura, I should change the host...  
  
Yami Yugi: ~_~ okay, here I go again. Yami Bakura has gone a bit fucked up... Is that better?  
  
CMG, Malik & Bakura: *thumbs up*  
  
Yami Yugi: He has left reality to confront his fears of... er... *draws out a paper, reads it and puts it away* of wearing panties...  
  
Yami Bakura: Pharaoh! This time you won't even need the ice! *draws out a knife*  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah?! Well... Ryou gave it to me! *Yami Bakura looks at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Uh-oh... *takes a flight to Camboya*  
  
CMG: Would you go on, please?  
  
Yami Yugi: Yes, m'am... *eerie music* But Yami Bakura doesn't know that he left the real world and landed on the *ecco* Twighlight Zone.  
  
CMG & Bakura: °_°  
  
Malik: °_° Wasn't it...  
  
Ryou: *pokes his head out of the airplane window* It's Night Visions, you stupid pharaoh! Hum! *covers his mouth*  
  
Yami Yugi: ;_; Even Ryou...  
  
CARD CAPTOR BAKURA  
  
Yami Bakura, Yugi and Téa are standing near a pinguin slide, at night. Téa is holding a pin camera, Yugi is all fluffy and yellow and Bakura is... er... wearing a pink outfit (a little shirt with a really short skirt) with lots of ribbons and flowers, and is wearing on his head two kitty ears.  
  
Yami Bakura: ;_; Meow...  
  
Téa: Oh! You look so pretty, my best friend Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: So, what do we do know?  
  
Yugi: A Blow Card must be around here, I can feel its presence.  
  
Téa: Yiyiis! I'll film my best friend Bakura sealing a card!  
  
Suddenly, a naked "girl", comes out of some trees, she is on fire and moaning.  
  
Yugi: That's it Bakura! That´s a Blow Card! Seal it!  
  
Yami Bakura: *no hesitation* I don't think I need to seal her, she's already on fire, she'll die carbonized.  
  
Yugi: Seal it now, stupid! That's the Firey!  
  
Yami Bakura: *thinking to much* Oh! Probably that's why she's on fire.  
  
Yugi: -_- Maybe, Bakura... Now go, get it!  
  
Bakura: *makes a sailor moon pose*  
  
Key of the Blow  
  
Power of glow Power of low  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The force ignite Release!!  
  
The wand opens up and Bakura holds it up in the air.  
  
Yami Bakura: Clow Card! Return to...  
  
Téa: Wait, my dear friend Bakura... I forgot to buy a new tape for the camera!  
  
Yugi & Yami Bakura: *fall animelike style*  
  
Yami Bakura: *holding the wand up* Blow Cards! Return...  
  
Voice: Not so fast, you second class captor!  
  
All: *looking around*  
  
Yugi: Show yourself! Coward!  
  
Malik: Yugi, I'm right behind you...  
  
Malik is dressing up all in green, just like Li's card captor outfit. Let me say he looks goooood.  
  
Yugi: Im not Yugi, I'm the keeper of the Blow Cards! Who are you?  
  
Malik: I'm Malik Ishtar, but my friends call me Lik, I come from a distant land called Egypt. The magician Blow Mee was my great great grandfather, so those nutty cards belong to me! Mwuahahahah!  
  
Téa: *grabbing Malik's arm* Oh! Malik, my best friend!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Téa!! He's my nemesis!  
  
Malik: Yeah, bitch! I'm his nemesis! Get 'er off me!! *waves arm, Téa flies along* Get 'er off me!!  
  
Yugi: Baka.s! Get the card now or else you won't get ridd of her!  
  
Malik: *stabs Téa with his card capturing sword* This card is mine!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh yeah?! *kicks Malik*  
  
Malik: Gods, Bakura! *kicks him back*  
  
Both start a fight, all bloody and nasty. Téa breaks them apart.  
  
Téa: *stands from the floor, all bloody* No guys!! We are all friends! We have to get along, guide each other! Take care of the others like brothers! We must *fireworks go up* search for freedom and peace!! *Malik is about to grab his sword, Yugi is about to drown her with his fluffy tail and Yami Bakura is about to send her to the Shadow Realm* We must look for ourselfs and our worthy upon the stars! We must...  
  
Guy: Hiya! *slices Téa in two with a lightsaber* The guy is wearing padwan clothes and has along with him a green Jedi Knight lightsaber, the guy is followed by another guy with the same outfit and a red lightsaber.  
  
Joey: Oops! Devlin I told you we were in the wrong set.  
  
Malik, Yami Bakura & Yugi: °_°  
  
Joey: Sorry, I think I made a mistake with my lightsaber... *looks at the dead body in disgust* I hope she wasn't neccesary...  
  
Duke: Yeah, sorry, well will see ya in the next fic!! *Joey and Duke go again fighting with the lightsabers*  
  
Malik: ^___^ *starts kicking gently the body as if to see if she is still alive*  
  
Yami Bakura: Blow Card! Return to your page on the horny magazine! *the firey Ryou is swallowed into a card and is flying on the sky*  
  
Malik: Hey! I get distracted for a minute and you steal my card!! *pouts*  
  
Yami Bakura: You ineficient jerk! You will never be better than me!! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *stops for taking breath* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha *stops and breaths again, the Blow card happens to fly into Maliks hands* ahahaha!... *looks at the card, then at Malik then back at the card then back at Malik* Hey!!!  
  
Malik: So, who's the inneficient?? Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *stops and breaths* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *stops and breaths again* hahahaha!... *faints*  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
Yami Yugi is near a lonely chair, backwards and wearing donkey ears, facing the wall. A whip hits him, making him wimp.  
  
Malik: Say the last part, baka pharaoh, *strokes him with the whip*  
  
Yami turns around, wearing a chibi face and s couple of tears. Downheaded.  
  
Yami Yugi: *sniff, sniff* Yami Bakura *sniff* is not even half way done from sealing *sniff* the cards. He's about to confront his fears *sniff, sniff* and he will have more toubles on the next *whip stroke* NIGHT VISIONS *tear, sniff*  
  
Malik: Good, pharaoh... the next time try to say it correctly since the beginning. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the radio-cabin-alike-place.  
  
CMG: Okay, okay, I know this chapter wasn't the best, and I haven't updated in a millenia, but I have my mind sumerged on school, so I run out of cerebral activity and my time is consumed like potatoes... ehem.. wutever...  
  
Malik: I don't like wearing green, i look like a boy-scout...  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, poor Malik... do you actually think I like wearing a pink outfit???... By the way, where's the baka pharaoh? I just got angry, I need to burn energy!  
  
Yami Yugi: *facing the wall, wearing his donkey ears on a very, very dark place and sniffing* Twinkle, twinkle, little star... *sniff, tear*  
  
Ryou: You promissed I would be part of this story. ;_;  
  
CMG: You will, honey, please do me a favour and read the first line I said, god dammit...  
  
Ryou: *looks up, at the first line* Okay, okay, I know this chapter wasn't the best, and I haven't updated in a millenia, but I have my mind sumerged on school, so I run out of cerebral activity and my time is consumed like potatoes... ehem.. wutever... Oh! I see! *goes away, jogging* Lalala, lalala *opens the cristal door, looks to both sides, gets out with a jump, closes the door and runs off to the right* Lalalala, lalalala.....  
  
CMG: Well, I guess is time to say goodbye... where the hell in Yami Malik? Malik: Don't you notice something? There's something weird around here...  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah.. I can feel it too, i think it is the burritos we ate for lunch...  
  
CMG: Ewww....  
  
Malik: No, really, there's something wrong, apocalipsis is coming up...  
  
CMG: Really, Malik, I'm not giving you more grenetin light bears....  
  
Screams come out from the corridor outside. Screams from... Yami Malik and Ryou???  
  
CMG, Yami Bakura, Malik: Oh, no!! Téa!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: *running desperate along the corridor, passing by the cristal door, but not entering the cabin* Ra! I didn't do it!  
  
Ryou: *running desperate along the corridor, passing by the cristal door, but not entering the cabin neither* Neither do I! Don't punish me like this!! *comes back to the cristal door and glnaces through the crystal* Get out of there!!! Save yourselves!!  
  
Malik: Stupid ass! We are safe here, this is an Anti-Téa refugee!  
  
Ryou: *looks right to the corridor where he came from* Stupid ass! Get out of there, she'll torture ya!! She just bought this book called ''Chicken soup for the soul'' and she wants someone to talk to about it!!! *looks again, runs away* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!  
  
Téa: *stands in front of the crystal door* Hello guys!! *shows her book* Do you want to talk about this book??  
  
Malik, CMG and Yami Bakura: No, Téa, why would we?  
  
Téa: Lookie lookie!!! Look what I got from nice Yami no Malik! *shows the cabin key*  
  
CMG: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *faints*  
  
Malik: Don't faint! Get us out of this one!! Yami Bakura: Noooo! *faints*  
  
Téa: *to Malik* Sit beside me, Malik! *looks at the readers* Oh, hi! Who are you? Are you friends?! Well do the same I did with this book! Review and thanks for reading!!  
  
Malik: *voice in his head* You have reached hell.... 


	3. The triplets!

Disclaimer: I do not own my own bedroom, how the hell am I supposed to own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
CMG: Hello!!! Im back from hell!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O_o I've always wanted to be there ^___^ How is it there??  
  
CMG: Ah... you know, big, full of books and full of old ladies that smell like roses and theach biology.  
  
Ryou: Mmmm... I thought that was called school!  
  
Malik: Duh! Exactly!  
  
Ryou: o_o  
  
Malik: Whateva, let's get started, shall we??  
  
CMG: I think Malik's right. Here's the 3rd Chapter of Night Vision: Card Captor Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Night Visions set. ....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Malik: Where's the pharaoh!?! *sound of a flushing bathroom* We definetly need to change the host...  
  
Yami: ¬¬ Ehem... *incidental music and atmosphere* Yami Bakura has become a Card Captor, but he is still to learn the lesson life has dispoused for him. Will he be able to handle the weight of destiny?? Will he be able to get along with Lik Ishtar?? He will have to confront his fears in the newest, Night Visions: Card Captor Bakura...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yami Bakura: *siting on his desk at school, wearing a funny beret* I don't even have to go to school anymore, I'm a grown up. *pouts*  
  
Yugi: *comes out from Yami Bakura's lunch bag* You have to deal with it, you ignorant. You can't even read the name of a card, pig!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Whatever...  
  
A professor comes in. It's a tall, blue eyed man wearing a... a Kaiba Corp suit?? O_o (Well I suppose that's why it it Night Visions)  
  
Professor Kaiba: Good morning, kids!  
  
Students: Good morning, professor Kaiba!  
  
P. Kaiba: we have a new student today, please welcome him gratefully. *Malik comes in, wearing the same funny uniform beret* His name is Lik Ishtar, he comes from Egypt...  
  
Yami Bakura: *getting to his feet* Is that egyptian bitch!!! *points at Malik*  
  
Malik: Is that drag queen bastard!!! *points at Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: A what?? Arg, whatever, you owe me one!  
  
Malik: You owe me two!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You owe me three!!  
  
Malik: You owe me four!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You owe me six!!  
  
Malik: You owe me... *Kaiba slaps him on the face*  
  
P. Kaiba: Okay, okay! I borrowed myself to play a part in this night visions thingy, but I'm not willing to be this stupid!! CMG I want a solution!  
  
Malik: Hey, you are ruining this!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah!!  
  
CMG: Okay, let's do this again. 1-2-3 and action!!  
  
P. Kaiba: we have a new studnet today, please welcome him gratefully. His name is Lik Ishtar, he comes from Egypt...  
  
Malik walks towards Yami Bakura, stares at him menacing and sits behind him.  
  
P. Kaiba: Okay kids, I'm not in the mood for giving class today, go outside, play, burn, bite, kill, just get outta my sight,  
  
-In the playground-  
  
Malik: *walks to Yami Bakura* I want you to give me all the Blow Cards you've collected.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure, take them from my backpack, is over there. *points at a risk*  
  
Malik: O-Oh, okay! Thanks bro! *walks to the risk and falls away* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: that was so easy...*he is interrupted by a sudden kick in his butt* Hey!!! *turns around*  
  
Two naked Ryous are standing in front of him. These are no horny cards, these are andgry cards!!  
  
Ryou 1: You cheated on me with my small twin!! *kicks Yami Bakura*  
  
Ryou 2: you cheated on me with my older twin!! *slams Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, hey!! Wait up!!.... I have enough for both!!  
  
Both Ryous are about to kick serious ass. Malik comes out of the rsik, clothes torn, dirty face.  
  
Malik: Hey! Kura! I didn't found your back pack!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut it egyptian bitch!! Help me out sealing this twinies!!  
  
Malik: ^__^ Okay! I want the old one!!  
  
Both Yami Bakura and Malik start fighting at the same pace with the Ryou twins. Finally they get to knock them.  
  
Malik: Quick, Kura! Seal them!!  
  
Bakura: *making a sailor moon pose*  
  
Key of the Blow  
  
Power of glow  
  
Power of low  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The force ignite  
  
Release!!  
  
The wand opens up and Bakura holds it up in the air.  
  
Yami Bakura: Clow Card! Return to... *Malik knocks him down*  
  
Malik: That's for the stupid back pack.  
  
The twins and Yami Bakura are lying in the floor and suddenly, Ryou comes out of nowhere.  
  
Ryou: Hey, Malik, whatcha doing.  
  
Malik: Hey Ryou! I'm just sealing up your porn twins.  
  
Ryou: ! Oh! Twinies! *walks to them and wakes them up* Hello! Are you my brothers? *they nod heads* Great! Now we can have our own show!!!  
  
Night Visions: The Triplets.  
  
Ryou: *puts on a blue bonnet and hands to the twins a pink and green bonnet* Come on Teresa! Come on Helena!! *the triplets go away jogging*  
  
Malik: Whadda...  
  
Yami Bakura: Great work you ass!!! *stands up*  
  
Malik: ¬ _¬  
  
Yami Bakura: So... you wanna drink a beer and watch porn?  
  
Malik: Sure ^__^ Let's go!  
  
Yami Yugi: *very serious and misterious* Will Yami Bakura be able to overcome the overcoming??? Is he really a beer drinker??? Did the triplets met the old nasty witch??? These and more fears are to be confronted in the next Night Visions: Card Captor Bakura... *poses*  
  
Malik: And Cut!! It's a rap people!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the radio-cabin-alike-place...  
  
CMG: °_° I swear I didn't write this, this is way more stupid than I am...¬ ¬.  
  
Malik: I don't watch porn ¬ ¬.  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't drink beer ¬ ¬.  
  
Yami Malik: And I didn't write the fic ¬ ¬.  
  
Kaiba: Oh sure! And I'm not handsome then!!  
  
Yami Malik: Who invited you???  
  
Malik: Yeah, who??  
  
CMG: I didn't invite him -¬ ¬-.  
  
Yami Malik: You betrayed me!!! He's probably gonna say he credits!!! You bitch!!  
  
CMG: No! You bastard! Say the credits and shut it!!  
  
Yami Malik: Oh... Okay ^__^- I hope you enjoyed this fic, it is the best vere!! And once again, I didn't write it!! Please review!! Thanks for reading!! *tells secretive* I'm sorry you missed the part where the blackboard falls over kaiba, but he's a cryibg pussy... Good Byeyishes!!!  
  
Kaiba: By the way, leave our opinions and ideas for the next Night Visons on you way out, seems the priducer is running out of ideas. Thank you!! 


End file.
